Zell
by Manda5
Summary: Zell meets a mysterious girl in the grocerie store, not knowing anything about her he stupidly, goes after her. I mean for all he knows, she could be some serial killer...O.o. WOO I updated isn't everyone proud??!
1. Chapter One-The Meeting

…..Zell…

(ch. 1)

Zell: A tall slender man, with rippling arms. He almost seems to be the perfect man, then he opens his damn mouth and starts to act that stupid way. Poor, unlucky Zell. He couldn't get a woman for anything. 

Except for that one time…..

One, quaint little day, in a Chicago suburb, Zell goes out shopping for groceries. He finds this as any other day. Poor lonely Zell, alone. Living with his extremely small group of friends. But this morning he got up thinking all differently about life. He felt lucky. And lucky that bitch was today. He turned to go down the cereal isle looking for Blueberry O's, for Josh, and he saw the most beautiful thing, in the world. He thought to himself as he looked the unfamiliar face up and down, Whoa...She's a fox…. He looked the blonde up and down, seeing her slender legs, wrapped in tight black leather, with her black belly shirt, showing off her flat stomach. He scratches the back of his head, while he scopes her over, a few more times. She looks up and smiles to herself evilly as she walks over to him. He looks all nervous as she walks over and picks up a box of blueberry O's, trying to look smart by reading the back of the box. 

"Hey," says the mysterious woman, "what's your name, huh?"

"Zell…."he manages to squeak out, dropping the box of blueberry O's in the floor.

"Well I'm Valerie, I'm new in town. I just bought a house, just by the edge of town. Maybe you could show me around town one day?" She says, *accidentally* dropping her bag onto the floor.

Looking at the floor nervously, he stumbles over his own feet, trying to pick it up, and ends up landing into a display of canned Yams. He gets up and looks around, not believing how stupid he looks. If I didn't have her bag she would have ran. You are such a loser Zell.. He hands her bag, with a edgy smile, "sure I'd love to show you around, Valerie"

She smirks, and takes her bag, Looking around for something more interesting, then directs her attention back to him and asks, "and what time will you be picking me up Zell, how about right now?"

Looking very shocked and anxious, he answers her with a no quickly, "Can we meet around 7? Give me your address and I'll pick you up. Promise."

She looks at her watching, then looks back up at him nodding, "I'll see you then Zell." She walks off and returns to her shopping…never looking back.

Zell grabs the Blueberry O's and runs out the door, jumping into his car. Dazed, he drove home, walking into his house throwing Josh his Blueberry O's, and he runs up to his room, putting more hair gel in his already narsty hair. He practices his smile in front of the mirror and jumps around like an idiot for awhile, like he always does. Selphie walks in, opening her mouth to speak then closes it very quickly, turning around to walk out, but she is to late, he saw her. Being dragged into his room and thrown onto the bed, she looks horrified, when he runs to his closet and grabs two of the gayest shirts and asks her which one would look best on him.

Walks towards the door, she looks back at him and replies in her high pitched squeak voice, "Either one would look good on you Zell." She runs out and you can hear her running down the hall screaming, RILEY, at what it seems she could break a damn glass doing that. 

Zell shrugs and puts on his shirt and runs towards the door, ready to go pick up his new lady friend, Valerie. He gets in his junky piece-o-shit bright green, slug bug. Ah, yes, I'm finally ready to go get Valerie. Oh god I hope I don't mess up again. He follows the address that she gave him, and he walks up to the door, and knocks softly. She opens the door and looks at him sweetly.


	2. Chapter Two-The Date

Disclaimer: Some characters are by square soft and I also used a Shell station in this chapter.. some are by me and my friend, and if you use our characters we will come and kick your ass.

~*~Authors Note: Hello…eh heh heh…I got kicked off for awhile. Then I got grounded off the net for awhile. Then I got to lazy to write more. And if the Barbe girl reads this chapter…kiss my ass bitch. If you didn't like my story, you should have stopped when you realized you didn't like it. So shut up and then go fuck a pig! ^_^

…Zell…

(ch. 2)

He looked her up and down once more, this time up close. He couldn't believe that she held such beauty and wanted him. Come on Zell, NO one wants Zell…He grabbed her hand, kissing it sweetly and then looked up to her with a smile painted on his face. "Hello, Valerie. I hope I'm not to late. I know it's a little past seven now. Shall we go?" He asks anxiously.

She smiles and yanks her hand away from him, looking behind him, her smiling fades away as she sees his gay car. She laughs nervously and looks at the ground, "Ummm…alright. Is that YOUR car?"

Zell turns around and looks. A sly smile returns to his face, thinking he's all cool and shit Fuck yeah she thinks my car is hot! "Hell yeah that's my car. Pretty sweet, huh?"

She looks a little shocked and gets an uneasy smile, "sure, its really..umm.." Without finishing her sentence she walks away from him, to his 'sweet' car.

He runs up ahead of her and opens the car door for her, holding his hand out with his stupid smile, "Your chariot my beauty."

She gets her uneasy smile again, and steps into the car, with him closing the door behind her. She looks down in disbelief. She can't believe she is going out with him. What is wrong with you Val? You never stooped this low…just for…my.. Her thoughts were broken by a loud ripping motorcycle. She looked up quickly to see a dark figure. She could tell it was a man. She watched him speed down the street and disappear around the corner. She looked back over to Zell. He was trying to figure out how to put the keys back in the car. She looked down and shook her head as he turned the keys. The engine started and they **drove** down the street. And pulled up to a cheap little restaurant. She quickly got out and waited for him at the door of the restaurant. 

He got out of the car and ran up to her and opened the door. I hope you like Wendy's. He ran in and Dave Thomas ran up and stood in front of him, jumping up and down like the dumbass he is. "HIYA Zelly. Long time since I last saw you!!!!"

Poor Valerie. Having to see this scene. She stood there in disbelief, her eyes wide and looking very confused. She shook her head and looked back to the scary sight. She looked around. Seeing everyone staring and she quickly walked over and sat down at a table in front of the window. She shielded her face from the Laughing crowd. She stared out the window. Zell still over reacting and getting her food. She stopped staring out the window and looked at the dump he dragged her to. What a shitty place. This place is so disgusting. Her attention was directed to the floor while a very large cockroach strolled along on the floor. Her eyes got wide as she quickly pulled her legs up into the booth. She looked up and saw Zell walking towards her with a tray of food. She heard a loud pop and then he lifted up his foot and she saw an explosion of orange and white innards. the shoe hitting it's mark, rips away half the guts as it leaves, a sharp crack as they snap back from sticking to the bottom. Seeing the site she thought she could see nothing worse than that. Until he set down her food. She declared that it looked exactly like that dead cockroach on his shoe. She sat and picked on her food. She lost interest in it soon . She stared out the window, feeling very alone, while Zell scarfed down his food then looked over at hers and gobbled hers up to while she wasn't looking. She was staring over at an empty Shell station. The mysterious dark figure from earlier caught her attention again. She watched it sneak in the Shell station lurking around. Then when the moment was right, the mysterious figure pulled out a 9 mm parabellum. He aimed towards the clerk while through a bag in his face. She watched the man fill the bag with all the stations money and his own. She watched him pull back the trigger and shoot the man square in the forehead. Then run out. Then He stopped and stared straight back at her. She cocked her head and looked curiously at him. There magical gaze towards each other sent a shiver up her spine. Then he looked to the left and saw who she was with. His look hardened and he came up closer. So close she could see his peach toned face, with his piercing emerald eyes. She followed the shape of his strong face to see his crooked smile. A smile so frightening it scare the piss out of a grown man. She smiled evilly at how sweet she thought it looked. She noticed him glance back at her, then he took his direct attention to Zell and held out his gun again. She looked at him and shook her head. His look towards her hardened and he shook his head. Aggravated, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at Zells head. She looked at him with her evil smile. His eyes widened and his crooked smile reappeared. 

Through all of this, Zell just kept eating. Then suddenly he looked out the window, "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OH MY GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!" Then he looked at Valerie to see if she were alright, "OH MY GOD…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Then Zell leaped under the table and started to eat whatever was under his shoe. He whispers, "MmmMmm Taste like ketchup." He finally crawled out from under the table to see if his psycho date was gone. She was so he left and got back into his green slug bug and drove off….He got home and decided to go back and see Valerie one last time…..


	3. Chapter ThreeValerie

Disclaimer: Some of these characters are from the Final Fantasy games by Squaresoft. Then again some of them are my friends and mine. All the characters developed and used have different personalities from the characters you know from Final Fantasy. Have a problem? Well then take your foot and shove it up your ass because I don't care. 

Authors Note: Don't remember what happened last? Well…Zell met a beauty at the store. He asked her out and she said ~dun dun dun~ YES! Oooo zells lucky day eh? Maybe not. After Zell rode up on his hot little green slug bug *COUGH COUGH* she decided this one she could not handle. Ah yes irregular Zell...Well after going to Wendy's (BLEH) eating that food then the cockroach on his shoe…Valerie ran off with a mysterious man, who's name is Max, as you will find out later on. Well on with it now…

The wind traveled through her hair, she felt free. Free of all worry, pain, and heartache…every feeling that she possessed was gone. She tightens her grip on the stranger and closed her eyes. There was something she liked about him. Something about him was just so different from anyone else she had ever seen before. She laid her head on his back and let her mind rest. As she drifted off to sleep her past mingled with the thoughts. Times of heartache, blood, and pain came back to her as if triggered by the way the stranger made her feel. She was once young, with a small family. A beautiful little sister, an older brother, a perfect mother, and hateful father. She went just in place; she was a popular beautiful girl. Everyone seemed to like her…all but her father. She led a perfect life until she walked through the front door of her house every afternoon after school. She tried to hide in her room, locked away trying to hide from her father. When mother wasn't home he liked to do things with her. Horrible, hurtful things. At least once a week he would fight with her mother then go to her room, as if trying to punish her mother for the fight, and rape her. Finally she took all she could. She didn't want her little sister ending up with the same fate, her mother knew but was all to scared to do anything about it, her brother would probably do the same as her father was doing to her to his own daughter. She couldn't let this happen. She found a gun and murdered her whole family except her little sister, Ebony. Valerie cleaned her evidence away and called the police. They never found out. No one knew but she and Ebony who were soon after split up. Valerie lost track of Ebony and didn't know if she were alive or not. It was a worry that ran through her mind each and everyday. She worried about her, she being the only family she has. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she sat up. This was no time to think of such things. She looked around and saw they were just a few blocks away from her house. She pointed to her house when she saw it and he stopped the motorcycle.

She got off and looked at him. She smiled and asked, "Do you want to come in?" she moved to her right and let him see her house. It was all the way on the outside of town, just incase she had to get away fast she could. She started up towards the door when he nodded. He was just feet behind her. She was just messing with her keys when a 'beep beep' came from down the street. She turned and saw a gay green piece-o-shit slug bug rolling down the street. She rolled her eyes and stared at him coming up the street. She knew he was the cling type…she knew what she had to do. He must disposed of…. 


End file.
